


打翻一杯茶

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 没什么剧情，就是年下猛男光光把姚姚艹翻了暗示茶味姚姚翻车有不明显的双性设定
Relationships: 45 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	打翻一杯茶

“唔…”男孩火热的气息扑打在他面上，姚琛软着腰靠在对方的臂弯里，松松地搂着对方，被亲得实在喘不过气了，勉力侧过脸从这个漫长的舌吻中挣脱开，但对方滚烫的唇不依不饶地追上来，贴到他颈侧的皮肤上，姚琛鼻腔里发出“嗯嗯”的哼吟，歪着脑袋任他在他颈窝胡乱亲吻。

应该已经很晚了嗯…不知道Hakuna吃了没，诶，桌子上的玻璃杯我走之前收好了吗？它那么皮，要是打碎了伤到了怎么办…应该是收好了的…

“嗯…光光…”他绵软地开口，原本环着男孩肩胛的手往下滑，试图推开他，却还没使上两分力，就被对方使劲按回怀里，垂首在他脖子上咬了一口。

姚琛瑟缩一下，小声倒吸一口气。

到刚刚为止都挺好的，又一个普通的泡吧跳舞放松的夜晚，只不过正好碰上了之前有过几面之缘的学弟，姚琛没有拒绝他共舞的邀请，也喝了他买的酒，被拉到无人的走廊里拥抱接吻，都是无害的快乐，并不是会让姚琛觉得陌生无措的事。

可是此时夏之光从他的颈窝里稍稍退出点，侧着脸抬眼看他，昏暗中那个狂热不容争辩的眼神仿佛有实质般，让他从尾椎骨升起一阵颤栗。

他突然想起损友曾经对他说，姚琛，你觉得无所谓，但别人可不一定，你这样下去总有一天会翻车的。

他想要开口拒绝的，但夏之光又箍住他的腰同时胯部往前一个猛顶，引出他带着喘息的尖细低吟。姚琛腿软了；他有些犹豫了。

下一件他知道的事，就是被压在某个门板上，从男孩的肩头看进一个规制化的房间，在鹅黄色的灯光里摇晃——不对，是他在摇晃；他正扒着夏之光的肩膀，下身的衣物不翼而飞，一条腿屈起挂在男孩的手肘上——怪不得站不稳——最重要的，他两腿之间的穴里已经塞满了夏之光的家伙。

“啊、啊、啊——”他张开嘴想说什么，却不受控地发出了一连串急促的呻吟。夏之光一手勾着他的腿，一手掐着他的腰，低着头看两人交合的部位，一边不由分说地往上顶。他显然不吝于力气，次次都撞到姚琛里面深处，姚琛被他顶得不住垫脚，只能靠一只脚的趾尖勉强稳住身形。

小洞被撑得涨涨的，不间断的快速摩擦给娇嫩的肉壁带来火辣辣的酥麻快感，姚琛满面红晕额角冒汗，感觉小腿都要抽筋了。他用指尖在夏之光肩胛的皮肤上轻轻抠着，“别，呜…站不住了…”

撒娇一般的抱怨没有被忽视，但姚琛被从门板上扯开时还是没反应过来，男孩的动作直接又粗鲁，揽着他的腰让他转了个面，带着走了几步后又从后面推了一把；姚琛猝不及防，踉踉跄跄地趴倒在房间内的迷你吧台上，慌乱中碰掉了装着咖啡和茶的木盒——掉在地毯上，倒是没发出太大的噪音。

但这已足以让姚琛真的慌起来了，他撑起上身往后看，试图争回一些控制，可还未等他看清，一片模糊扑面而来，他只感到背上压来一个重量，将他又摁回了冰冷的大理石桌面，紧接着就是下身再次被撑开的鲜明火辣的感知。

“嗯啊——”后入的性器让他的身体条件反射一般地回应着，塌下腰，屁股往后撅了起来，感受到男孩有力的双手握住他的臀瓣，往两边掰开，更深地操了进去。他双腿发抖，无力再抗拒，发烫的脸颊贴在吧台上，承受身后一次次大力的撞击。

“你流了好多水。”这是夏之光进房后第一次开口讲话，声音黏稠得很，又有一种不管不顾的热情，“我一捅进去，就会往外喷。”

姚琛的后背都红了，他感到自己的内壁不自禁地绞紧，随即又被毫不留情地撞开。

“你是不是，喜欢我这样？”夏之光语气里的试探很快就消失了，“你里面咬我咬得好紧，真骚。”

姚琛真实地有点头晕，已经应接不暇。年轻的男孩仿佛第一次进入发情期的头狼，不顾一切地要占有自己的雌性，直到在对方肚子里射满自己的种子，确保对方怀上了自己的崽子。

姚琛手指扣住吧台边缘，大理石磨得他腋下细嫩的皮肤生疼，但这跟下腹传来的愈发激烈的酸麻比起来根本不算什么，这令人大脑融化的痒意让姚琛双眼上翻。

“光、光光…不….”他微弱的声音还没有啪啪啪的着肉声响，夏之光也许听到了，也许没听到；姚琛嗬嗬地吸着气，湿热的肉洞从里到外把他的东西绞得死紧，但都不阻碍他继续埋头苦干转动腰部，靠蛮力把那抽搐收缩的甬道搅开，硬生生把姚琛干过了高潮。

颤抖的双腿间淅淅沥沥，终于挨过漫长潮喷的姚琛彻底脱了力，吧台都扒不住了，软绵绵地要往下滑。夏之光从腋下兜住他，抱起来扔到了床上。

姚琛仰面躺着，整个人像一条出了水的鱼，徒劳地扭动挣扎着，他带着惧意的“不要了”还未落下，夏之光又像一阵狂风暴雨般压下来，握住他的脚踝拎起他的腿就往前推，把姚琛柔软的身体几近对折后，坚挺的阴茎对准他露出的湿红肿起的穴，自上而下地干了进去。

姚琛发出了一声柔软湿润的惨叫，终于流出眼泪来。他浑身发抖，肚子都在筋挛，偏偏那骚浪的穴真如夏之光所说的那样，一被捅进去就喷出汁来，还因为体位的关系溅到了姚琛自己脸上。

“不舒服吗？”夏之光一边往下干一边摸着姚琛半勃的东西，粗暴地撸动。

姚琛被电击了一般扭动起来，“噢——嗯呜….不行，呜呜…不能那样….”他之前高潮的时候已经射过一次，男性的性器官不像下面的女穴，可以连续高潮，如此敏感的时候被玩弄，只会带来近乎痛苦的刺激。

“舒服，舒服的…”他讨好似的呜咽道，夏之光那只手终于放开了，但松了一口气的感觉没有延续半秒，男孩的东西又狠狠地顶到了底，像是要把卵蛋也操进去的狠，“噫呀——光光，轻、轻一点…要破了…呜….”

男孩紧皱眉头，似乎自己也控制不了这操干的力度，他俯身摁着姚琛的脚踝在床单上，不知疲倦地摆动着腰。姚琛经不住他这样操，很快又潮喷了，腥甜的淫液淋下来，混着泪水汗珠和唾液把他娇小精致的脸弄得乱七八糟的。

姚琛的目光已经失去了焦点，只会随着男孩操干的节奏甜腻又哀切地浪叫，直到夏之光起身从他屁股里抽出来，他也依然保持着对折的姿势，虚弱地喘着气，茫然地看着过多的白色浊液从他红肿隆起的肉穴里溢出，缓缓流下来。

很快他绝望地发现，夏之光还并未软下来。这次再被翻身后入的时候，他没有再浪费力气求饶了。

他只希望自己还有命能看到明天的太阳。

END


End file.
